Can We Get A Bunny, Please?
by BlackCat46
Summary: Alice and Jasper watch the animal section of You've Been Framed. Alice decides she wants a rabbit. What'll happen when she storms out? R&R! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING 2-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Alice and Jasper were lay on the sofa, watching You've Been Framed: Animals. There was a cute little rabbit fight session.

Alice was looking at the rabbits and Jasper sensed a desire from her.

"No, Alice."

"Aw, why?"

"Because we're vampires. Those cute little fluffy things would end up drained completely."

"Aw... But they're so cute! Please can we get a bunny, Jazzy? Please? I'll take care of it, you won't even have to do anything with it. Please?"

"No, Ali-cat. We can't. Besides, what if it escaped? Esme would freak out if it got out and knocked things over. One of the others might not know it'd be yours and drain it, then you'd be crushed. And what if it got into Carlisle's office? He'd go mad. And you don't want an innocent little bunny rabbit in Rose and Em's room do you? Imagine what it'd see and it'd be traumatised. Do you really want that for a bunny?"

"Jazzy, I'd never let that happen. I wouldn't let anyone near it. I'd give it a rabbit playpen. I'd even keep it out of your range."

"No, Alice."

"Please, Jazzy?"

He sensed the sadness coming from her, but he knew that this would be better for her in the long run.

"No, Alice."

"Please?"

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen, you can't get a bunny. Now please stop begging!"

With that, Alice got up and sent him a death glare.

"Well, fine. No bunny. No Alice, either. Tell the others I said bye."

Alice ran out of the house with impossible speed, even for a vampire. Jasper switched off the telly and chased after his wife.

_Honestly, that girl is such a drama queen. She's probably gone to shop her sadness away. _

He couldn't help feeling guilty and he couldn't sense Alice's feelings any more. She wasn't around here. He went as far as Seattle, but there was no Alice. He just couldn't find her.

Back at the Cullen house, Alice was laughing her head off. She'd conferred with Carlisle and Esme and they'd told her she could get a rabbit. They told everyone except Jasper that the rabbit was Alice's.

Now she had a fluffy baby rabbit in her arms after she's put together a rabbit playpen. Now she only had to name it.

It was sandy and brown. She rubbed her nose on her rabbit's nose. She liked the name Thumper. It was cute, and fluffy and there was no way Jasper could resist it. The pet store owner had said it was a female, so she could be a little bit temperamental. But Alice knew how to handle that. she lived with Jasper and Edward.

Just then, Rosalie ran in.

"Have you named her?"

"Yeah, I called it Thumper."

"Aw, that's cute! Did you know that Jasper's searching Seattle for you?"

"Well, he can search for a century for all I care. He didn't want me to get Thumper and I don't see why. Or how he could hate her. She's just so cute, like a fluffy little baby."

"You guys had an argument over it, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. He was totally opposed to me having a pet. But I am not getting rid of Thumper. She's mine. And there is no way on this earth that I'll forgive him if he does anything to her or me for it."

Little did Alice know at that point that Jasper was stood watching her, seeing her happy. It made him feel happy to see Alice smiling and enjoying herself. But of course he was a little surprised that she had gone against his wishes.

"Alice?"

"What?"

"You got a rabbit?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

**Well, what do you think? Should I keep it as a one shot or turn it into a proper story? R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: Two of the three reviews have said that it should be a proper story, so I hope this is up to scratch. I own nothing at all. Credit to Stephenie Meyer.)**

Jasper stared at the cute little bunny in Alice's arms. Suddenly, he understood that Alice really loved her bunny.

"What did you call it?"

"I called her Thumper. Come here, come and meet her. She's eager to meet Daddy."

_Daddy?_ Jasper thought. _Maybe Alice does want a baby, but she's substituted with a rabbit._

He crouched next to Alice and gently stroked Thumper's fur. He smiled at the soft fluff.

"Hey, Thumper."

The rabbit looked up with huge eyes. Jasper sensed that it was happy. And so was Alice. The rabbit was warm and soft.

"Thumper, this is your new daddy, Jasper."

She looked over her shoulder to see the other Cullen siblings and their parents taking photographs. Esme laughed when she saw them.

"Sorry, you two. But you look so adorable, snuggled up and holding your new baby rabbit."

Alice said "She's our baby. Our gorgeous baby."

Emmett said "That is one fluffy and very strange baby. I was under the impression that it was a rabbit."

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Emmett, don't be mean to your sister. If she wants to call her rabbit a baby, she can."

Edward said "She's got it new clothes. She wants to dress it up and take it for walks with her and Jazz."

Alice smiled. "I've already let her try them on. She's a real mummy's girl, loves her clothes. She co-operated and everything!"

Jasper sensed that their rabbit was excited.

_Wow, strange bunny. Has Alice got a secret talent to make people get excited over shopping?_

But Bella wasn't too enthusiastic about it, just her usual 'Oh, Alice, I hate shopping' self. Maybe she just chose a bunny that has the same personality as she does.

Rose just avoided the rabbit and Renesmee was completely fascinated.

Jacob was laughing with Seth.

"Yeah, I thought that having us would be enough animals for them. But apparently, we're such good company, they got another one."

Jacob said "Either that, or it's a hint that we're not wanted any more."

Renesmee was too busy to tell Jacob off for that one, but Esme wasn't.

"Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater! You know perfectly well that you're very welcome here and you are both very much wanted. You are fantastic company."

Seth looked at Esme.

"Sorry, Mrs Cullen."

"Hey, come on. You know that you're allowed to call me Esme."

The wolves and Esme hugged, then returned to watching Alice, Jasper and Thumper play dress up. The rabbit adored her clothes. Edward read it's mind.

_More, more, more! Ooh, pretty dress. Cute hat! Mummy must love me! Daddy loves Mummy and they love me and I love them and I love clothes and clothes love me! And shoes too! Yes, shoes! I wish I could smile! Or talk so I could tell Mummy and Daddy how I feel._

Edward told Bella and Carlisle, who passed it around, then Bella told Alice and Jasper that their bunny wanted them to know what it was saying.

Alice cooed. "Is my baby saying that? My beautiful baby, yes you are."

_Mummy so kind. Daddy so kind. And are those my aunts and uncles? My granny and grandpa? My cousin?_

Edward told Alice and Jasper what their rabbit was thinking and they said yes.

_Sweet! So, uh, who are they? Are they the ones you all say smell like wet dogs? Cause all I'm getting is beefburgers and hot dogs._

"Is that a joke about them, Thumper?" Edward asked.

_No, it isn't. Though now that I think about it, I might use it as one later on. Only adding the adjective wet instead of hot._

"I asked and the reply was amusing."

_What was so funny? They stink like actual edible hot dogs. You never did tell me everyone's names. I know Mummy's is Alice and Daddy's is Jasper, but what are everyone else's?_

"OK, the brunette next to Alice is Renesmee. Up here, next to me, the female is Bella. The male is Emmett. Next to him, the blonde is Rosalie. The two ones that smell like hot dogs and beefburgers are Jacob and Seth. Next to Seth is a blond guy called Carlisle. And on Carlisle's other side is Esme. And I'm Edward."

_Nice. Very cool. So who is Renesmee named after? Cause I've never heard the name Renesmee before._

"Renesmee is a combination of Renee, Bella's mother and Esme, my mother."

_Esme is a little young to be your mum, isn't she?_

"Yeah, but have I mentioned that we're all adopted?"

_Oh, that makes more sense._

_Edward, who do you keep talking to? I'm beginning to worry._ That was Esme. Forever worried.

"I'm talking to the rabbit."

Everyone cracked up, even the rabbit was purring. It just found Edward highly amusing. Well, he was talking to a rabbit.

Alice had Jasper take a photo of their rabbit in her new dress. It suited her.

_Lemme see, lemme see! I wanna see!_

Edward said "Ali, Jazz, she wants to see the picture."

They let the rabbit see the picture.

_Whoa, Mummy, Daddy, you've made me look GORGEOUS!_

Edward whispered it to them.

"You are gorgeous, little one."

That made everyone smile. At least Alice and Jasper were finally happy.

.

.

.

**And that's chapter two. What do you think? Please review and tell me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
